Trance Silverlee, Experiment 667
by Tyren Raimeodo
Summary: Trance Silverlee is an experiment of Doctor Hojo of ShinRa. She befriends the mysterious Vincent Valentine and runs into trouble all throughout her lifetime...
1. Prebirth

_**My Story. My gruesome, yet very true story.**_

****

**Experiment number six hundred sixty-seven. Pre-Birth. **That was my name. I was a science project of ShinRa Inc. and their mad scientist, Hojo. I have yet to figure out why I was created and why I was just tossed to the side, or "thrown away".

Waiting to be fertilized, my being started out as a mere egg. I didn't know who my mother was, but I do know that she must have been a very pleasant woman to be around, for I inherited her personality. This I know because I know that my father was a terrible man.

As an egg, I was taken from my mother's ovaries and was fertilized by my father in a test tube. After a few weeks, my being evolved into a zygote. I was moved into a holding tank that I would spend the next nine and half months in. From a zygote, my unborn body became a fetus.

While my unborn being was growing in the holding tank, experiments were conducted on me. This was slowly transforming my body into something monstrous.

I was poked and prodded all those long months. So many chemicals and DNA strands were injected into my indigenous unborn body. Some of the DNA strands were from the life form, Jenova.

* * *

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness. I'm trying to separate the time frames of the story. I'm sure you understand.)_


	2. Age Five

Alright... I don't own Final Fantasy... Or Vincent Valentine (As much as I wish I did... I would make him a slave... winks to all who know what I mean) I forgot to do the disclaimer in the previous chapter. R&R please. Thanks.

The Forsaken Munky

**

* * *

Experiment number six hundred sixty-seven. Age Five.** After I was born, I remember being transferred to a large mansion with the doctor and a few assistants. I was the only project that was taken and continued on, though I wasn't paid much attention. Doctor Hojo spoke about a new project that he was working on with one of his assistants. The doctor, I believe, was truly crazy. He planned to conduct experiments on the assistant's unborn child. If I can recall correctly, the assistant's name was Lucrecia. She was with-child and she actually agreed to the mad scientist's plans. I felt sorry for the unborn child. 

Even though I had never really experienced the outside world, Hojo let me read the books from the basement library. I read thousands and thousands of books. I learned morals from most of these, but I also learned that science was important as well. That's when I learned my importance and the importance of that child. Yet, something deep down inside of me, even at the age of five years old, told me that what Doctor Hojo was doing was wrong.

I remember a young man, I think his name was Vincent Valentine. He came by the mansion a lot, checking in on Hojo's work. When he came, he would not only make out reports on Hojo's new project, but he would also come and spend a little bit of time with me. He would pretend that I was important and write reports on me as well. Yet, I knew for a fact that he was really there to keep an eye out for the more important project.

I was very smart for a child my age. Of course, who wouldn't be after reading mountains of books? Mr. Valentine complimented me on that. He said that I would make a great scientist when I got older, but I told him otherwise. I told him that because I had the feeling that I would never amount to anything at all.

One time, I told Mr. Valentine about the monster inside of me. I told him how it was sleeping and how it would eventually destroy me. He commented on that with very solemn words. He told me that everything would be fine in the end. In a way, I believed him, and then again, I didn't. Something in my five-year-old mind told me that I wouldn't survive to be even ten years of age.

Mr. Valentine and I were very close, or in my opinion, I thought we were. I really liked him. The young man told me about the world outside of ShinRa Headquarters and the ShinRa Mansion. He told me about the snowy fields of the lands to the north and oriental people to the east. I laughed at some of the stories he told. He loved the way I giggled. He would tell me that a lot.

I could remember Mr. Valentine telling me a secret. He told me that he was in love with Doctor Hojo's assistant and wife, Lucrecia. I had not known that Miss Lucrecia was actually married to Hojo. Was she insane? No, only "madly" in love with him, I had been told.

I heard rumors that Hojo's wife and assistant, Lucrecia died giving birth to a baby boy. If I remember correctly, his name was Sephiroth. I can recall being excited about the child, but I then remembered that we both were only mere science projects for ShinRa Inc. and its mad scientist Hojo.

Something very frightening happened in the very last days of my stay at the mansion. A violent argument took place between Vincent Valentine and Doctor Hojo and I had to sneak about to see what they were fighting about. I was afraid for Mr. Valentine. He was such a good man. He had strong morals and tried to stick to them as best as he could. The night it happened, an action uncalled for occurred, and it nearly made my heart stop.

A gunshot was fired. At that moment, I knew my life would be changed forever. I remember it being deafeningly quiet afterwards. Seeing Hojo lay the body of my only friend on the operating table, I watched in horror as he did a dirty deed. During this postmortem operation, I had let a tiny sound emit from my throat, catching the attention of the doctor. I knew this because I remember seeing Hojo looking around the room to see if anyone had witnessed his crime. He stared my way for quite a few moments before turning away, going back to work. I watched that mad scientist in anger and sadness. Hojo had taken away the only friend I truly had without knowing it. Of course, I don't think he would have even cared.

I turned tail and ran from that place. I returned to the room I was assigned and sat there in silence and deep shock. I heard the new born child cry, but I shut out the sound. I knew that I had watched too long, for the scene was now burned into my memory forever. It would haunt me like a video clip taken from a movie that continuously played, over and over again.

Miss Lucrecia was also a true loss to me. She had also been very kind, not as much as Mr. Valentine, but still very kind. I mourned the death of them both, but quickly straightened up when Hojo was around.

It wasn't very long after Vincent and Lucrecia's deaths, not long at all, when Hojo, the new born, and I left the mansion. I wanted ever so badly to stay with my one and only friend, but I was just a mere pawn, nothing more, having no rights at all. That fact was drilled into my head over and over again. I had not cared he was dead, I only wanted to reassure myself everything was fine. Even if that was a lie.

I hated life when Hojo and I returned to ShinRa Headquarters. Every freedom that I had experienced and known at the mansion was stripped from me and I was thrown into a holding cell. Eventually, I found out that I was a project put on hold. I was put on hold because the mad scientist had made Sephiroth his main priority at the time.

In my miserable holding cell, I was given only one privilege. I could read books. Yet, reading wasn't much of anything at all, once I think about it. I was a five-year-old who could read a one thousand page book in a single day. Some books I read more than once, perhaps a hundred times. I didn't miss the freedoms the mansion had given me. None of them. Yet, what I really missed, or more like who, was Vincent Valentine. I was constantly haunted by the sight of his murder. I would awake from nightmares that had a connection with his death.


	3. Age Nine

Like I said before. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the series... I love it though... And I love Vincent... drools over his picture Anyway, on with the story.

The Forsaken Munky

**

* * *

Experiment number six hundred sixty-seven. Age Nine. **I stayed locked away from the rest of the world, with the exception of books, for four years. I was used to the plain white holding cell. I had made a small library out of all my favorite books, which most revolved around death.

Doctor Hojo took me out the cell sometimes to take DNA samples of my blood. I might have been a project on hold, but he still paid some attention to me and my scientific importance.

After one of these occasions, Hojo grew very excited. He came to me with such a look on his face. I remember it exactly because it frightened me. It was an insanely sadistic grin that struck fear into even the bravest of men. I thought he was going to kill me. He told me that he had good news. Good news to me meant that I would hear from Vincent Valentine again, but I knew that it could never happen.

I recall Hojo saying that I was very special, almost as special as Sephiroth. In that moment, my heart lightened. I thought that there may actually have been purpose in my life. Excitement filled my nine-year-old body. The doctor had me moved into a larger room.

I remember the room clearly. Two walls were completely white, the third wall had a solid gray steel door, and the fourth had a large mirror-like window. This was the room used for the study of humanoid experiments. The entire room was lighted for sixteen hours, and then dark for another eight. I could only sleep about five of those eight hours.

After a few weeks of getting used to the room, Hojo came in for a visit. The man had brought a syringe with him. He told me what he going to inject me with, something that he had not done before. He also told me that I would definitely have a reaction to it, something he had never done either.

My bed had restraints attached to it. Hojo put me in these restraints, telling me that I would be glad I that I had them in the end. Then, all sorts of gadgets were attached to my being. The man then injected the chemical filled syringe into my bloodstream through a vein in my left arm. Oddly enough, that was the only vein they could find in my body even after all the years of conducting tests on my body.

It took only minutes before my body began to react to the chemical, giving me a most terrible, but memorable experience ever.

I could feel the chemical surging through my body with the help of my pumping heart. It burned like eternal flames, torching my muscles and bones. I was screaming and writhing within my restraints. My screams echoed through the room, and soon I lost that voice. I could feel the savage beast in me wanting to come out to kill, destroy, anything, as long as it would take the pain away. The burning sensation felt under my skin intensified even more at the same moment I had shut my eyes to disregard the pain. I could feel my fingers digging in the sides of my bed, my head moving about wildly. I heard some one yell in the background that my heart rate and brain waves were skyrocketing off the charts. My mind was screaming from the intense pain, for I could feel the burning in my skull.

I was feeling a change in my body. An anger was arising in me that I had felt only once before. I wanted to kill Hojo for doing this to me. My body was continuing its brutal, forced change. I didn't like the outcome, or I was pretty sure I wouldn't like the outcome. The horrendous change began attacking my right arm.

The skin on my right appendage was becoming scaly, my nails becoming elongated and deadly. My muscles in that arm were becoming ripped and solid. The scales painfully covered my entire arm, starting from the fingertips on up. I could feel some of the bones crack within my arm, for they were taking a much stronger and solid shape. The pain was excruciating, attacking my sanity.

The rest of my appendages were also reacting to the chemical coursing through my veins. The transformation was covering my entire body, even my face. My screams could no longer be heard, but I instead let out heavy grunts, breaths, and gasps.

My eyes were clenched shut, for the now the burning sensation had reached my eyes. I wanted to cover my face, something, anything. The light was still shining through my eyelids. I couldn't bare it. It damaged my eyes temporarily, causing a thin layer of film to cover my eyes. I panicked because of this. I heard someone say that my heart rate was still going up and that I could go into cardiac arrest at any moment.

Then it began to fade. All the pain was seeping from my bones and the burning sensation was also leaving. From somewhere in the room, I could hear another saying my heart rate was slowly dropping, returning to normal. I still could not see anything, for it was still all bright and burning. My body stopped fighting the restraints holding me down.

I could hear Hojo laughing, but then he asked someone if they had been catching the transformation on video. There was a following yes for the answer to his question.

I was still very scared. My body felt so much different now. Ravaged and torn. Then his picture came to my mind. Vincent Valentine's face that was full of kindness, or at least the kindness that he had shown me before he died.

I smiled; my last action before I flat-lined.

From documents that I later found and read, the team that Hojo had put together for his experiment brought me back to the world of the living.

My nine-year-old body could not take such shock again, or else it would have fried my brain. So once again, the project was put on hold. Hojo would wait a few more years before putting me through such shock again.


End file.
